


kiibaby

by mondoburger



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attack, danganronpa - Freeform, gay dorks aww, gay ppl, im sorry for liking danganronpa i didn’t do it on purpose, kiibo - Freeform, kiibo is in love, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondoburger/pseuds/mondoburger
Summary: Kiibo sad. Kokichi make him feel better. I am Gonta.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	kiibaby

**Author's Note:**

> au where the dorms in v3 have roommates because how the hell else am i supposed to start this
> 
> also i started writing this at 12 and now it’s 3 am so you better like this or i’ll cry
> 
> edit: bruh i just read over this and it’s worded so horribly LMAKAHSOJ WHYD I THINK THIS WAS A MASTERPIECE LAST NIGHT

Kokichi was awoken from his sleep from a strange noise he kept hearing. He couldn’t make out what the sound was, so he waited for it to happen again, but it didn’t for a while. He shrugged and tried to fall back asleep. Just as he shut his eyes, he heard a soft whimper and rapid breathing coming from the bed across from him. 

Kiibo didn’t want this to happen. Not right now. Why did he have to break down right in front of Kokichi? He knew this would eventually happen, all his stress has been building up for weeks. Today was just the breaking point for him. Kiibo heard the smaller boy wake up and covered his mouth and held his breath, assuming that’s what woke him up. He eventually heard him get back under the covers. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hold back his uncontrollable sobbing and ended up whimpering really loud. Just knowing that it probably bothered Kokichi only made Kiibo more stressed and started sobbing again. He breathed rapidly and muffled his sobs back into his pillow. 

Kokichi stirred a little and sat up in his bed. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and turned on his lamp. Kiibo gasped and held his breath and pretended to be asleep. Kokichi slowly stood up and shuffled to the robot’s bed. 

“I know you’re not asleep Kiiboy. Why are you whimpering? You jacking off or some-“ He was cut off by Kiibo choking on a sob again. He quickly put both of his hands up towards his mouth and avoided looking up at Kokichi. 

The smaller boy stepped back a little before he realized what was happening. Kiibo was having a panic attack. “Kiibo.. look at me.” Kokichi demanded softly. The robot shakily looked up at him with teary, red eyes. Kokichi sighed and continued talking in a low, calm voice. “Can you sit up? I need you to relax, okay? Just breathe with me.” Kiibo slowly sat up, embarrassed. 

“Good, good. Okay, I need you to take some deep breaths.” Kokichi started to guide Kiibo’s breathing. “Breathe in slowly... Hold... Breathe out...” He kept repeating. Kiibo was trying his hardest but he couldn’t stop shaking and crying. “Kiibo. You need to ground yourself. My mother taught me this way to. It’s called 5 senses.” Kokichi spoke calmly, Kiibo nodded. “Okay, name five things you can see.” 

Kiibo tried speaking through shaking sobs. “U-Uhm.. you, the bed, t-the wall-“ He shook his head and started gripping at his hair. Kokichi grabbed Kiibos wrists gently. “Hey. Don’t pull at your beautiful hair.” Kokichi blushed a little at what he said, same with Kiibo. After a few moments of awkward silence, Kokichi spoke up again. “Okay, let’s skip what we can see, name four things you can touch.” Kiibo nodded. He shakily stretched his hand to touch the wall, the bed, the pillow, and Kokichi’s hair. He didn’t realize he started petting it until he saw the smaller boy’s blushing smile. Kiibo nervously pulled his hand away. 

“Mm.. that felt nice, heh. You’re doing great so far. Now name three things you can hear.” Kokichi told him. Kiibo cleared his throat and wiped at his leaky eyes. “Uh, your voice, the heater, and- uh, my voice. Does that count?” He asked, a little nervous. Kokichi just smiled and nodded. “Yep. You’re almost done, just tell me two things you can smell.”

Kiibo sniffled and wiped his nose. “I can’t smell anything.” He chuckled. Kokichi laughed softly and shrugged. “That’s fine. The last one is one thing you can taste, but I think you’re calmer now.” Kiibo nodded, sighing out of relief. He scooted closer to Kokichi on the bed. He looked down and asked “Can you h-hug me?” He practically whispered. Kokichi smiled. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around the slightly less shaky boy. Kiibo gripped onto him. He felt like he could cry again. He just felt so safe. Why was Kokichi being so nice to him. Does he just pity him? That thought alone was enough to get his eyes watery again. 

Kokichi pulled back when he felt the robot shaking again. He reached up to touch his cheek and wiped away the other boy’s tears with his thumb. “What’s going on?” He asked softly. Kiibo blushed. He looked down and pressed his palms on his eyes to try to stop the tears. God, he was such a mess. “I- I don’t want to t-talk about it.” Kiibo stuttered. “That’s fine. But you know it will make you feel better afterwards. Just let me know when you’re ready.” 

After a couple minutes of sitting in silence with some of Kiibo’s sniffles, Kiibo spoke up. “I-I’m just so- so stressed. I- uhm.. n-nevermind. It’s stupid.” He whispered to the other. Kokichi turned to look at him with a stern look on his face. “It can’t be stupid if it’s making you have panic attacks like this.” He rebutted. Kiibo shook his head. “You’ll hate me.. if I tell you..”   
Kokichi knew where this was going. He was going to pretend to act oblivious about it though because why the hell not. Having a cute robot confess his love to you is so romantic. “What do you mean? I could never hate you Kiibaby.” He smirked. Kiibo blushed at the nickname. “K-Kiibaby?” Kokichi started laughing. “You’re so cute when you’re blushing, kiibaby~“ He kept teasing. 

Kiibo put his hands over his face and muffled something into his hands. “Hmm? What was that?” Kokichi asked. Kiibo repeated what he said, still muffled. “Dude, get your hands off your-“ He was cut off by Kiibo looking up at him. “I like you a lot!” He immediately put his head back in his hands after admitting it. 

There it was. Kokichi’s heart fluttered. He loved how he was the reason Kiibo was blushing so hard. He did feel shitty for stressing him out so much. “Shit- I made you cry?” Kiibo looked back up at him. “N-No! It was other things too! It’s just-“ He was cut off by Kokichi connecting his lips with Kiibo’s. He was shocked at first, but soon leaned into the kiss passionately. They eventually had to pull away to take a breather. 

Kokichi looked over to the panting robot in front of him and couldn’t help but blush. “Kiibo, you should’ve just told me. It would’ve saved me some of my anxiety about you too.” They both chuckled at that. 

After a few moments of silence, Kiibo spoke up. “Thanks.. for everything, man.” He told Kokichi. The short boy nodded and smiled. “I’d only do it for you. Also don’t tell anybody about this.” His tone changed quickly, from calm to slightly intimidating. 

Kiibo chuckled softly and nodded. “I won’t.”


End file.
